A Bit of Love Hate
by tommosnerd
Summary: We've got a bit of love/hate, You take me to the edge then you hit the brakes. I say it's over one day, But then I'm crawling back begging you to stay. We make up then we break up all the time.. Nicky Russo is an arrogant ass and I, Kaylie Cruz hate him, but there is one thing I hate more than Nicky Russo. I hate the fact that I love him. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first story published on Fanfiction so please please please review/fav and add me to your favorite authors. I'm not sure how many people will actually read this since the series is over, but this pairing will always mean something to me and this idea was floating around so I'm writing it down. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Make it or Break it, trust me the show would've been different if I did.**

_Nicky Russo is an arrogant ass, and I Kaylie Cruz hate him._

Whenever I happen to do something right, Nicky Russo just has to screw it all up. I won nationals, I was Kaylie Cruz national champion, and I was on cloud 9. And guess who ruined that? None other than our favorite gymnast, Mr. Russo. He treated me like that bratty little sister all brothers wish they could get rid of. Also every time the "gymnastics power couple" had to take a photo-shoot, he would scrunch up his face and act like he was going to vomit. I even tried to be cooperative, but the android doesn't have a heart! Not even deep, deep, deep down inside.

Then we made a truce, which happens to be the biggest mistake of my life. If it weren't for the truce, what is happening now would have never happened. Well after the truce Nicky and I became friends. Yes, friends. I would give him advice about Payson, and he listened to my rants about Carter. He would drive me home on the days when I was too tired too. He would answer my calls when I called him in the middle of the night. I thought I did something right by befriending Nicky Russo, and then he messed everything up.

He was too damn sweet. Yeah of course we still had our arguments, but they were now merely playful bickering. I started spending more and more time with Nicky Russo. We became close and then that's when this all started. It's true, I hate Nicky Russo, but more than that I hate the fact that I fell for that bastard. I knew he liked Payson, and vice versa, so I locked up the box filled with my feelings and swallowed the key. I never said anything, I wasn't going to be like Lauren, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not keep myself from spending time with him.

No longer were Nicky and I friends. Now we were best friends. We were lying down on the grass, looking up at the stars, and then he thanks me for being the best friend he could've ever had. Then he intertwined his fingers with mine, and my cheeks became tomato red, and my heart felt like it was doing a double back. But I was Nicky Russo's best friend; I would never be anything more.

Nicky and I had these cute moments, cute friend moments that is. He would bring me a rose when I was feeling upset, and take me for a ride around town. We would have pillow fights. He would climb up into my room at night when he felt lonely and we would just sit on my bed, his arm draped over my shoulder. I felt like I was on top of the world. I was ok with being Nicky's best friend, and I would hide my little crush if it meant saving our friendship.

I can't believe that I ever cared so much about _him._ Nicky Russo just took my heart and tore it up into pieces. I didn't do anything to deserve this but now here I am, sitting here in an alley. It's raining; my mascara probably all over my face, my 'perfect' dress is covered with mud and is slightly torn. This morning Nicky Russo and I were best friends. Now he could go die and I couldn't care less. Oh so how did I end up in an alley? Well it all started-

**Cliffy…. **

**Do you hate me?**

**Please don't because I luff you! **

**Also once again pleaseeee review!**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I wanted it to be a cliffhanger but the next one will be longer ;)**

**Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

_No, we can't make up our minds_

_'Cause when we think we've got it right_

Kaylie looked herself up and down in the mirror. Was the dress too much? Nope, she decided that it was perfect. Lo, Nicky, Payson and Kaylie were invited to a movie premiere in L.A, and Sasha thought it would be ok if we took a break, so Kaylie stood in her hotel room perfecting her outfit.

"Kaylieeeeeeeeeeeee" Nicky whined from outside the door.

"What do you want Russo?" Kaylie questioned, applying bright red lipstick.

"Its been two hours Kaylie, Pay and Lauren are already in the car, but nah I didn't want anything, just ya' know came to say hi to the amazing Kaylieee Cruuuuz."

He was making fun of her. So Kaylie took one last lingering look in the mirror, then angrily threw open the door. Nicky had been leaning against it, and fell to the floor. Kaylie, being the amazing best friend she was stood there and laughed.

"Wow Cruz you clean up good.." Nicky said in a very husky voice, and Kaylie's heart pounded, but Kaylie Cruz was not going to show Nicky that he could get to her.

"I know," she extended her hand out to the boy on the floor, and then pulled back as he reached for it.

Kaylie began giggling and started to run away, well as fast as anyone wearing wedges could run. Nicky got up and chased after her. She knew he would reach her so she removed her wedges, held them in her hand and sprinted. They ran through the lobby, and the hotel manager didn't look pleased. She was about to reach the door when she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up. Nicky spun Kaylie around then carried her bridal style to the car as she complained about how he messed up her hair.

* * *

"God, get a room," Lauren groaned as Kaylie and Nicky continued to argue, but as soon as the words came out of her mouth the entire car got silent.

Payson tried to strike up conversation, about the weather or something, but everyone knew what Lauren said had bothered her. Kaylie didn't talk to Nicky for the rest of the ride. They reached the premiere and saw some famous actor and began squealing, the girls did, not Nicky. He scoffed, and Kaylie was just happy things were less awkward. She always knew the consequences of hanging out with Nicky. She saw the glares Payson gave her whenever Nicky and Kaylie had a tickle fight at the water cooler. Kaylie had, countless times, assured Payson that nothing was ever going on between Nicky and her, and nothing will. Payson always just responded saying that she knew Kaylie wouldn't do something like that.

Payson trusted Kaylie, but Kaylie didn't know if she trusted herself.

* * *

The movie sucked. Kaylie hated the movie and this theater and L.A. Kaylie was having an actually decent time, until she saw a rather familiar bob of wavy blonde hair. Carter Anderson just had to be here; of course he did because the world hated Kaylie Cruz.

Kaylie looked to her right. Carter had decided to say hi, and then Lauren had to open her big mouth and invite him to sit with us. So here sat Kaylie Cruz in between Carter Anderson and Nicky Russo in a theater, watching a movie that sucked. Nicky and Pay kept making jokes and snickering, they probably hated the movie but at least they had company. Carter had tried and tried to start a conversation with Kaylie but then gave up since Kaylie refused to budge. Now he and Lauren were talking about something too quiet for Kaylie to hear.

Kaylie had fallen asleep. She lazily got up and looked at her phone to see the time. There was still an hour to go in this crappy movie. An hour! Kaylie looked to see Payson and Nicky having a serious conversation about some gymnastics thing. No wonder Nicky liked her better, they had similar interests while Nicky and Kaylie had nothing in common. Why was she thinking about him, she should be happy for Pay. Kaylie's stomach growled and she asked Lauren for some popcorn, but Lo wasn't there. Neither was Carter.

"Pathetic." Kaylie whispered, and got up to go get some more popcorn from the concession stand, hoping that maybe they just had to go to the bathroom. Separately.

She was about to return to the theater when she saw two people by the claw machine. Two people who looked exactly like Carter and Lauren. Kissing. That was it; Kaylie had enough of this shit. She told herself not to cry, but the tears came flowing out. Deep inside she knew it wasn't a surprise but the pain of it was still there. She dropped the bag of popcorn, walked towards them and slapped Carter across the face.

She looked at both of them and said, "Don't ever talk to me again." Then she ran away before either of them had a chance to respond.

* * *

Lauren leaned against the wall, looking guilty. She had just hurt her best friend again. After she swore it would never happen, but Kaylie didn't understand. She had loved Carter forever. Since they were kids, but nobody ever wanted Lauren Tanner when they could have Kaylie Cruz. Lauren was heartbroken when she found out Carter and Kaylie were dating. She tried to burry her feelings, but she couldn't. She loved Carter, but Carter loved Kaylie. And then that night happened. No matter how much Lauren wished that she could say she wanted to take it back, Lauren knew that deep inside she was happy that Carter had finally chosen her over Kaylie. But he hadn't. She slid down the wall and began to cry. Even now after Kaylie refused to take him back, and that Lauren was here for him, even after they kissed, he still called after her.

* * *

Kaylie ran out of the theater and began sobbing. She saw a little alley way and thought she would hide in there. She didn't want the media to see National champion Kaylie Cruz crying with mascara smeared all over her face. So there she sat, wet, cold, and alone. She didn't know how long it was before she heard the sound of footsteps. She looked up to see Nicky drenched with rain.

"Hey Kay," he said softly, crouching down next to her. Kaylie didn't respond.

"We looked everywhere for you," Nicky said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" Kaylie whimpered.

"They went back to the hotel, to check if you were there and figuring you'd come back eventually."

"Oh."

Then there was silence.

"Kaylie I-" Nicky began but Kaylie interrupted him.

"Don't say you understand, because you don't. You don't know what if feels like to have your heart broken by someone who you loved so much. Not only that but you don't know what it's like to have your best friend stab you in the back. You don't know how much it hurts to know your ex slept with your best friend. You don't know how hard it is to forgive someone for doing a thing like that, only to see them do it again. You don't know what it's like to fall in love with someone else, but know that they'll never love you. You don't know what it's like to have your heart broken everyday. You don't know what it's like to fall for someone so god damn hard, and know that you'll only be there best friend, nothing more."

Kaylie began sobbing again after she finished her rant. Nicky just looked at her in shock.

"Kaylie-"

"Nicky don't." She felt stupid. She hadn't meant to say that last bit, but it came spilling out.

Then he did something that shocked her. He lifted her up and pushed her back against the wall of the alley. Then he kissed her. It was rough and passionate and Kaylie didn't stop him, no matter how wrong it was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed like that until Nicky pulled away. She looked at his face and saw her lipstick stain on his lips.

"Jesus… Kaylie I'm sorry- I didn't – I- this was a mistake." Then Nicky Russo ran off leaving Kaylie to fall to the floor and cry even harder than she was before.

Kaylie had her heart broken two times today, but this time hurt so much more.

_We're like na, na, na_

_Then we're like yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Always like na, na, na_

_Then we're like yeah, yeah, yeah_

_ No, we can't make up our minds_

_'Cause when we think we've got it right_

_We go na, na, na, na_

**A/N: So this was longer, as I had promised youuu. So erm basically yeah. Please please Review/ Fav and add me to your favorite authors! I tried to make Lauren appear as a little bit less of a bitch, because well deep inside I have the smallest soft spot for her. Anyways review what you liked and what you didn't and please give me ideas for future chapters! I love getting One-Shot prompts so feel free to PM me some :) Add me to your Fav Authors too! And lastly I'll say that I'll try to update ASAP ;)**


End file.
